


Blue Dream

by Constantsnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Hannibal finds a stoned Will, when he travels to Wolf Trap to make the man lunch.





	

The tiny cabin that Will calls home reeks with the smoke of marijuana. Hannibal crinkles his nose as he closes the door behind him, bags of fresh, partially prepared food in hand. The dogs circle around him in greeting, tails wagging as he walks through the front room and in to the kitchen, where the smoke is coming from.

Will is sitting at his kitchen table, a mug of coffee steams in front of his hands, which hold a blue-green glass pipe about five inches long, and a simple BIC lighter of a matching color. His blue eyes are slightly glazed and reddened, but the younger man smiles up at Hannibal, looking almost like a different person.

Like the drug has silenced the monsters that plague his mind.

“I see that you’ve taken to medicating yourself, dear William.” Hannibal state in way of greeting as he sets the bags on the counter to his left. Hannibal takes note of the small mason jar on the the man’s left, filled with a couple of grams of the green buds, and a plain, small metal grinder, which is open, with the chamber filled with ground weed.

“Mmm, yeah.” Will blinked sluggishly up at Hannibal, smiling widely. “Better than drinking, honestly. No hangover, silences the screaming for a while… even helps me keep food down after what I’ve seen today.” Will raises the bowl to his lips and lights it. Hannibal watches as the brunet inhales, and finds himself smiling. He steps over to the table, and finds that Will leans towards him, as he exhales smoke through his nose ever so slowly, resting his head against the side of Hannibal’s torso. The doctor is even allowed to run his fingers through the mess of curls the younger man calls hair.

“It is good to know my food will settle easily in your belly.” Hannibal replies softly.

Will hums pulling away to look up at him. “Makes it even better than usual, Doctor Lecter.” He admits, turning the bowl carefully sideways as to not spill.

“Is that so?” Hannibal chuckles softly as Will takes another hit and nods as he holds the smoke in. Hannibal picks up the jar to examine it, the buds look nice, and it’s clear that there is more than one strain within the jar. One is a vivid, bright green with bright red hairs laced heavily through it, while the other is paler in it’s green color, with less of the orange hairs. “Where do you get this?” He asked, noting the fine quality of the plant as he opens the jar to smell.

“I grow it.” Will answers with a small burst of coughs as he exhales yet another hit, then sets the bowl on the table. The F.B.I. agent points through the window, to the small storage shed that rest about a hundred or so yards from his back porch, then grins up at Hannibal. “Can’t tell Jack though.”

“Of course not, William, it will be our little secret from Uncle Jack.” Hannibal says with a chuckle and puts the jar back on the table. “I built the shed a couple of years ago, but didn’t really have much use for it, because of the Barn and the upstairs. So turned it in to my private grow room.”

“I see.” Hannibal meets Will’s eyes as they look up at him again, and it’s the most eye contact the man has made with him in their months of unconventional therapy, he wonders what Will can see, while high and as unguarded as he seems to be. “I suppose I should begin preparing lunch, while you finish.” Hannibal brushes curls from Will’s face and the younger man hums happily, leaning in to the broad hand.

“Yes, yes please.” Will answers, his smile grows to it’s widest yet, and he giggles, then picks up his coffee to take several undignified gulps with a pleasant noise. 

Hannibal smiles down at him, he quite likes this version of Will, almost more than the vision of the man blood soaked and trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> The two strains in Will's jar: Blue Dream and Pineapple Wreck.


End file.
